Alexia Carlton
' Full Name': Alexia Aphrodite Carlton ("Lexi") Date of Birth: December 25, 2042 Years Attended Hogwarts: 2054 - 2061 Hogwarts House: Gryffindor Current Hogwarts Staff Position: Charms Professor Former Occupation(s): Barista at Starbuck's Coffee House; Employee then Division Head of the Department of Magical Education in the American Ministry of Magic Father: William Alexander Carlton ("Alexander") Mother: Elizabeth Jayne Athena-Carlton Siblings: One older brother, Tylan (Pronounced Ty·luhn) Ares Carlton ("Ty"), and one twin sister, Alexandra Athena Carlton ("Allie"). Pets: A snowy white owl named Apollo and a chocolate brown Chihuahua named Prince Charming. Hair: Both Lexi and her sister alternate between being a brunette and a blonde. Lexi, however, is the natural blonde, while her twin sister, Allie, is the natural brunette. (Note: In other words, blonde Rachel portrays Lexi, while brunette Rachel portrays Allie). Eyes: Blue (Allie has green eyes) Height: 5'6" Marital Status: Single Personality: Lexi, like Allie, ia a naturally outgoing and friendly person who typically finds herself surrounded by family and close friends. She's the type of person that will forever be a true friend and give anyone a shoulder to cry on, but her determination to succeed as a leader gives her a tough side, as well. She's typically very easy to talk to and has no trouble striking up conversation wherever she may be. ...and that is where the similarities between Lexi and her twin sister end. Lexi seems to be the more fun-oriented twin. She puts a hundred percent into her job and the duties revolving around it, but she also knows how to have a good time, too. Unlike her sister, who’s more business-oriented, it took Lexi seven years before she finally made a decision as to what career path she wanted to take. It took Allie only six months. Lexi is more likely to read fashion magazines and fiction novels, but she frequently reads career-related material to keep her updated on the latest and greatest charms. If you pop into her office unexpectedly, she just might be reading anything from Witch Weekly to Achievements in Charming. Of the Carlton twins, Lexi is more likely to think outside the box and be unique, often times coming up with ideas that go against 'the norm'. ...and those are only a few of the ways the twins differ. Once you get to know one or both of them, though, you'll discover many other personality traits that truly individualize each of the Carlton twins. History: Alexia Aphrodite and her twin sister, Alexandra Athena, were named with the intention of being called Aphrodite and Athena. However, both names proved to be a mouthful for the two little girls to say (not to mention to spell), so the Carlton family began calling Alexia "Lexi" and Alexandra "Allie." The nicknames stuck, and to this day, the Carlton girls continue to be known as Lexi and Allie, rather than Alexia and Alexandra. Upon graduating from Hogwarts in the year 2058, seventeen-year-old Lexi had not a single clue what she wanted to do with her life. She did know that she wanted to visit other areas of the world and experience life outside her home country of Great Britain. She ended up in America, where she lived with her sister while trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to do with her life. For two years, she worked as a barista at a local Starbucks coffee house, while she waited for inspiration to strike. At nighttime, she poured her heart and soul into every magical book she could find, hoping that something would appeal to her. It was Allie who finally convinced her twin to enroll in university and see if a subject or two caught her eye. Upon graduating from the university at age twenty-four, Lexi began working in the American Ministry of Magic, serving as an employee in the Department of Magical Education. Through her work in the Ministry of Magic and the nighttime readings she continued to do, she discovered a love for education and furthering not only her own knowledge, but also the knowledge of others. A year after her sister transferred to the British Ministry of Magic, Lexi applied for an opening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was soon hired as the Charms Professor and relocated back to her home country. Lexi at Hogwarts: 1st year: Term 8 (Ministry Intervention) 2054 - 2055 2nd year: Term 9 (Miss Leiden's Regime) 2055 - 2056 3rd year: Term 10 (A Fresh Start) 2056 - 2057 4th year: Term 11 (Love is in the Air) 2057 - 2058 5th year: Term 12 (Hendrik's Riddles) 2058 - 2059 6th year: Term 13 (Mysterious Occurances) 2059 - 2060 7th year: Term 14 (Sisters from Salem) 2060 - 2061 IC staff members who once taught Lexi: demented_death_eater (Maximus Vindictus) - Flying IC staff members who were students when Lexi was: Waterloo (Sage Dodson) - Was in Gryffindor with Lexi and was at Hogwarts during Lexi's 1st - 6th years. Liisa (Kimber Donovan) - Was in Gryffindor with Lexi and was at Hogwarts during Lexi's 1st - 2nd years. Colley ♥ (Lilyan Moretti) - Was in Gryffindor with Lexi and was at Hogwarts during Lexi's 3rd - 7th years. Miss Lissy Lou (Nolan Reynolds) - Was at Hogwarts during Lexi's 1st - 5th years. Orchideae (Josephina Hadley) - Was at Hogwarts during Lexi's 2nd - 7th years. DH Vixen (Sylvie-Renée Welton) - Was at Hogwart's during Lexi's 1st - 5th years. Note for characters who were at Hogwarts with Lexi: Lexi's twin sister, Allie, attended Hogwarts with Lexi, as well. Lexi is a blonde, and Allie is a brunette. Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2061 Category:Professors Category:Charms Category:Head of House